1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic musical instrument, particularly to an automatic musical playing instrument which is capable of automatically playing pieces of music successively.
2. Prior Art
There have been automatic musical playing instruments which are capable of storing playing data of pieces of music. These instruments may be sometimes required to play the pieces of music successively. Therefore, a conventional improved instrument is arranged so that the order of the pieces of music is previously determined, and the automatic playing is performed successively according to the order. Another conventional improved instrument is arranged so that a pause mode for making a pause between two pieces of music and a continuation mode for continuing pieces of music can be selected.
The above conventional instruments are limited in setting of the playing order. The playing order can be set only before the automatic musical playing, but can't be set during the automatic musical playing. Therefore, even if a player notices inconvenience, it is impossible to change immediately the order into the desired one. Making a stop of the automatic playing is required to change the order. Players must in advance decide the order carefully, because the change of the order is impossible after the automatic musical playing.